Who is, Really?
by omnomnivore
Summary: He turns to look at me, and says the one thing I wasn't expecting “Is James really my father?” AU, SLIGHT DH SPOILERS! Oneshot.


Who is, Really?

Summary: He turns to look at me, and says the one thing I wasn't expecting "Is James really my father?" AU, Slight DH SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters. Leave me be.

He turns to look at me, and says the one thing I wasn't expecting "Is James really my father?"

I don't know how to respond to that, I thought he was going to be angry and hex me, but no he asks the one thing I don't want to answer. He asks me the only thing I don't know the answer to. "I don't know." I said in despair.

"Then follow me, I need to find something."

"I will."

They walked out of Hogwarts Castle receiving many stares from those cleaning the grounds. When he turned into the Forbidden Forrest I became a little wary, "Where are we going and what is it you need to find?"

"We are looking for Tom Riddle's ring. It does something that will give me the truth."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere around here." he said stopping.

"_Accio Riddle's ring!_" he said as the ring came flying towards him. Using his seeker reflexes Harry Potter caught it. He heard the boy say "Lily" and much to his surprise she appeared.

"Hello, Harry! Severus, is that you?" she said greeting her son and the man she didn't think she would ever see again.

"Lily, but how?" Severus Snape asked shocked.

"Snape, this is the Resurrection Stone. One of the three Hallows." Harry explained. "I need to know something right now and I'm not going to sugar coat it. Is my father James or Snape?" he asked bluntly.

Lily looked at her son with an expression that showed surprise, amazement, and something else Severus couldn't place. "Umm... I want you to know that I never meant to hurt either of you, but Severus you are Harry's father." Lily said then turned away.

"What?!" said Harry angrily, he had been expecting it, but couldn't understand how his mother could have lied to everyone.

At that time Severus Snape did something he never thought he was capable of, he broke down. He cried and asked "WHY?" over and over again.

Harry was purely shocked at the reaction his former professor had. "Severus! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU'RE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Harry bellowed making Snape stop.

"Sorry!" was the almost indubitable response he got out of Snape.

"Severus, Harry! I need to explain to you why I hid it all these years. Harry, you look like James because of the charm I placed on you before you were born. Severus, I wanted to tell you so badly, but by that time the Fidelus Charm had been activated and I couldn't tell. I let everyone believe he was James' for both of your protection. I didn't want either of you to be harmed." she sobbed.

"I'm bringing James back; you're going to tell him. You're going to reveal your lie to everyone who trusted you. I want you to know that I'm doing this because I love you and everyone else. They all need to know." Harry said to his mother, fuming.

"Harry, you don't need to do this!" pleaded both Lily and Severus.

"You're right I don't, but I will." he said and whispered the names of Dumbledore, James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hi, Harry, Lily! What's he doing here?" said Sirius as soon as he saw Snape.

"Sirius!" said Dumbledore.

"Hi everyone." grumbled Harry.

"Not that I don't like to see all of you again, but I think we've been called back for more then just pleasantries." said Dumbledore noticing Harry, Lily, and Severus' demeanors.

"My mum has something to tell everyone. Snape, if you want to leave then do so." Harry said trying to get down to business.

"No, it's alright." he said even though for once you could see fear in his eyes.

"Just ten minutes ago Harry and Severus brought me back to ask something I would have never thought they would. Harry asked 'Is my father James or Snape?' I was shocked beyond belief, but I did answer. The truth is Severus is Harry's true father. When James was off on one of his missions for the Order, Sev came by. I had asked him to come over to show him something before I lost him for good to Voldemort. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, so I kissed him. Things got out of hand and we ended up in bed together. He immediately left and I took a shower. To my surprise a few weeks later I noticed my belly was getting bigger and I took a pregnancy test, it was positive. I wanted to tell Severus, but knew I never could. I cast a charm to make him look like he was James' son. I regretted my decision everyday of my life. The night that we died was the night I was going to say something, but I never got the chance. I'm sorry all of you, I never wanted to cause any pain, but I know I did by keeping quiet." she finished.

At first everyone was silent. No one could bring themselves to talk about it until Dumbledore said "I don't think it was the wisest thing to do, but we should respect her decision. Lily I'm glad you finally told someone."

"Thank you, Albus." Sirius was furious, but Dumbledore and Remus silenced him.

James just looked at Lily, then at Harry, and finally at Snape. Everyone held their breathe, if that's even possible for ghosts, and said "Severus, I never liked you and I never will, but take care of Harry." with that they all disappeared and Severus and Harry were left in silence.


End file.
